Jane the Killer Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 April 2017
01:55 Hey why did you kick my bot? 02:04 we didn't idk who did 02:07 Test 02:08 Well, Aiko what's it u wanted to say? 02:09 Hello 02:10 what, fuck face? 02:10 Hey Korra last chance 02:10 do you know how many people are dead 02:10 because of what you did on quotev 02:10 Us be friends ( we don't even need to speak ) and I'll stop trolling OR we are enemies and I'll make you miserable forever 02:10 jane, Amelia, Kanato, Michael 02:11 4 people 02:11 Michael was a worthless pos 02:11 he turned 16 last sunday 02:11 and now he's dead 02:11 he has a gf and idk how I'm going to tell her 02:11 U kno what WPOS means? It's Michael 02:12 it means you 02:12 Nah it means Michael is a 02:12 Worthless 02:12 Peice 02:12 Of 02:12 Shir 02:12 *Shit 02:13 because of quotev I can't write my books I can't draw that stuff killed something in me 02:13 WANK = worthless piece of shit 02:13 Nah, 02:13 Korra, wanna hear the truth? 02:13 Why I trolled u 02:13 your the one in a clan your the one that is the reason for 4 people being dead your the one that torment us for no reason 02:14 you threated me with rape 02:14 you threated Korra 02:14 I already said sorry for that but I was ORDERED to do so 02:15 how did you find our names and you could have lied to him 02:15 Every member of the clan make $550 a day, easy cash 02:15 That's why I did it 02:15 and that's worst 4 people lives 02:15 i was broke at the time 02:16 we begged you to stop 02:16 When? I never got messages 02:17 we sent them 02:17 we had our friends send them 02:17 I promise I never got any. 02:17 I asked Leo to ask you to stop 02:18 we asked Daxton to make you stop 02:19 I'm sorry, I never got any. If I did then i WOULD. BUT Psyjames would come to my house and beat me up with his Gaurds/ Really strong body gaurds 02:19 quit the fucking lying 02:20 none of this is true 02:20 4 teens are dead my friends I haven't stopped crying since 02:20 quotev 02:20 Korra, I promise you. It is 02:20 i swear on my dads grave it is. 02:21 Wank PM me 02:21 I understand that u have bad times but don't u think I do too? 02:21 quit the lying 02:22 Wank PM 02:23 KORRA, I swear to god I am not lying. OK. if u want then I'll leave PSY's clan and get hit multiple times by Wrenches just for you ok? 02:23 quit the fanasties. 02:23 Korra wait 02:24 Wank PM 02:24 fine 02:24 Look, I'm gonna leave FOR YOU 02:24 no I need you to tell something PM me 02:25 wank I want to talk 02:25 I need to know things 02:25 Ok 02:27 Korra, unban me from the demon chat 02:28 STOP TELLING TEIKO YOU HAVE NUDES OF HER! 02:28 STOP CALLING HER YOU LOVE! 02:28 STOP SAYING ALL THAT TO HER! 02:28 Then unban me 02:29 why should I? 02:29 hi 02:29 i brought the army here! 02:29 ya scared? 02:30 Who are the Second? 02:30 Acc? 02:30 what? 02:30 What ones r ALTS? 02:30 none of them are. 02:30 * Prettyfennekin22800 makes the place super dark 02:30 Look, Cheyenne. I'll end it if u accept my apology 02:30 That's not my name. 02:30 you made two people who he was close with commit suicide 02:31 ^ 02:31 of course I wouldn't commit suicide over words on a screen but others would 02:31 depressed people would 02:31 Pretty, wanna get banned? 02:31 yeah 02:31 Michael and Jane were depressed 02:32 @korra 02:32 no @matmicmar 02:32 besides 02:32 4 people 02:32 i didn't do anything bad 02:32 that would make staff want to ban me 02:32 and wank leave our friends alone 02:32 and also my name isnt pretty its 02:32 Didn't you hear about Michael? He was PRONOUNCED DEAD, but later fine in Hospital 02:32 Pretty, when Mess gives the call, you can do it here. 02:32 my name is ember 02:32 :/ 02:32 and Wank we had 20 of your accounts globalled 02:32 ^ 02:33 Mess, give the call? 02:33 and I've never been globalled once 02:33 I told Haptic 2 join 02:33 Why are you even still trying? 02:33 You wont win. 02:33 Jmurph you do realize that staff actually take their reports SERIOUSLY 02:33 They read it and look into it 02:33 not read it and take immediate action for no reason 02:33 i can swear here 02:33 right? 02:34 FUCK OFF PRETTY 02:34 and we have the VSTP on our side 02:34 Korra PM 02:34 Im sorry my name isnt pretty its ember 02:34 Where is wank 02:34 * Itisthekawaiigirl srinks 02:34 Hey, Corspey. 02:34 please dont swear 02:34 I wanna beat him 02:34 Badly 02:34 please 02:34 MatMicMar is him 02:34 Shouting curses at us isn't doing shit, mate. 02:34 and im one badass girl 02:34 FUK OF WANK 02:34 Shadow? 02:34 * Itisthekawaiigirl blocks ears 02:35 * CupCakeBabeXX hides 02:35 HELL YEAH! 02:35 Why did I come here 02:35 HELL NO! 02:35 why did you do that 02:35 1 sec 02:35 I'm talking to him 02:35 Me too 02:35 I was giving him a lecture 02:35 im going to the Ember OC wiki 02:35 anyone coming? 02:35 :/ 02:35 is he gone yet...? 02:35 someone I''m friends with on quotev give him orders I need to know who 02:36 whats WANK's quotev account? 02:36 sure, Ember, 02:36 WANK @pastelbronx 02:36 go there and bring your alts 02:36 ill set up its chat 02:36 Hello 02:37 as it doesnt seem to be set up yet 02:37 okay 02:37 Hello, shadow. or should I say not shadow. 02:37 http://ember-oc.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 02:37 He is on the other wiki now 02:37 Nah, I'm ok for the moment 02:37 what wiki 02:38 I shot myself twice and had a knife cut from top to bottom of my leg 02:38 ............ 02:38 Is he wank 02:38 how are you alive 02:38 ? 02:38 im leaving 02:38 stay 02:38 Or is he a fake 02:38 I was somehow revived or some stuff like that 02:38 Corpsey, I'm Korra's Abest Friend 02:39 how do we know this is Shadow and not Wank hacking into another account 02:39 Korra told me shadow died 02:39 he did 02:40 Sorry meant messager 02:40 so its not him 02:40 no Shadow is dead 02:40 That's what messager said 02:40 I never thought I'll say this but I need wank to come abck 02:40 Wank I swear to god 02:41 We know your not shadow 02:41 there's a way I can know if it's him 02:41 Go ahead 02:42 PM 02:42 Im Michael Haptic, 16 years old, no family. Ryan died 2 days ago. I have a YouTube channel called HaptiicPlayz 02:42 look at the PM I sent you 02:43 Your his brother 02:43 Then 02:43 no his brother is dead 02:43 My family is dead 02:43 it's shadow 02:44 Well yes but he was your brother And I am sory 02:44 So wank made your brother mm 02:44 Ummm 02:44 Mess, I have a firewall, how can I be hacked? 02:44 odk 02:44 Idk* 02:45 why Shadow why would you do that to us to Poe 02:45 Wank is the reason he is dead 02:45 I didn't do it as a prank, it was a real thing 02:46 I know but why did you do it 02:46 He should be facing a court 02:46 It really happened. I am so lucky I'm alive r n 02:46 Corpsey this is the real Shadow 02:46 But I thought he died 02:46 he prove it inPM 02:46 gtg 02:46 I am confused 02:46 Messager told me he dies 02:46 Died 02:47 he tried to kill himself it didn't work they were about to save him 02:47 I am Messenger this is my another account 02:47 I'm lucky, I just wanted to join my family 02:47 Oh olah lol 02:47 02:47 Okay 02:47 So wank almost made you kill yourself shadow 02:48 No 02:48 I thought that was why because of your last words 02:48 "stop Jmurph" 02:50 I hate being nice Wank told me something in PM that made me feel sort of bad for him 02:51 what? 02:51 What's? 02:51 pm 02:53 he said he is in a clan the person who gives orders made him bully us. he said he felt bad for what happen on quotev and I asked about why he threated to rape me he said that guy made him that he said no at first and he killed his dad (this guy knows me on qutev some how Wank was trying to help me find out how) and that he sent the threat after that guy killed his dad 02:53 I fell bad. Teiko thinks I am WANK ;( 02:53 WELL IM SORRY THAT IM STRESSED 02:53 i think WANK made it up, Mess. 02:54 that story doesn't sound true 02:54 and that since then he's said no to lot of things that he was told to do to us and he was hurt because of it 02:54 BUT THAT ASSHOLE THREATENED TO POST NUDES OF ME ON CC! 02:54 Korra I can tell he was telling the truth 02:54 i don't believe it mess. 02:54 it sounds fake 02:55 I tried everything to make him slip up but he didn't I've made him slip up before 02:55 That seems trippy 02:55 oh gosh 02:55 Wank threatened to do that 02:55 how would he even get that 02:55 WANK 02:55 YOU BETTER BE HERE 02:55 hes not here 02:55 o 02:56 WHERE IS HE OMG 02:56 Korra, what is Teiko's irl name? 02:56 no 02:56 not telling 02:56 don't ask 02:56 oh 02:56 DZyR ... 02:56 Well, looks like I'm getting called WANK by her now forever :( 02:56 .. 02:56 nvm 02:56 well we're all pretty stressed right now, we aren't taking chances 02:57 it's not wank 02:57 and I'm sorry but if, like Korra, you read what he sent me, youd be just as stressed as i was 02:57 remember how we were going to make sure it was us using our accounts 02:57 I'm not trying to be mean 02:57 im just scared, 02:58 Wait teiko 02:58 is that really that wrong of me? 02:58 well Shadow and I had the same this is Shadow 02:58 Teiko question 02:58 no it's not wrong of you 02:59 Teiko I have a question 02:59 For you 02:59 mess, come here 02:59 wait 02:59 Where's Cheyenne? 02:59 I am here 02:59 Can I ask you the auwyuoon 02:59 what is it? 02:59 How would wank do that 02:59 do what? 03:00 wait 03:00 BE A DICK TO YOU 03:00 ??? 03:00 ughhhhhhhhh 03:01 im severely confused 03:01 Teiko I thought you disabled that account 03:01 i did 03:01 last night 03:01 Teiko 03:01 but i re-enabled it today 03:01 then why are you using it 03:01 to fight WANK 03:01 How would he get noods of you? 03:01 it was hacked 03:01 sorry, i'll disable it again... 03:01 he didn't have any 03:01 he was lying 03:01 Oh okay 03:01 but still, best not take chances 03:01 But if he did 03:02 How would he have gotten them it would be almost impossible 03:02 So, wank is here is he? 03:02 I wonder who.. 03:02 he didn't, because there are no existing photos of me 03:02 That's good 03:02 I am wank 03:02 Dundundum 03:02 Jk 03:03 wow 03:03 I am way to charming and good looking to be wank 03:03 wait 03:03 shadow ] 03:04 i don't think WANK came tonight 03:04 neither do I 03:04 i think a pissed-off Shadow did 03:04 I think we were trick 03:04 tricked* 03:04 What I am confused 03:04 and decided to prank us by saying he was WANK tonight 03:05 I am confused 03:05 if this was WANK, then why was the real WANK also writing me? 03:05 Shadows is here though 03:05 he lied 03:05 wank was never here 03:05 he was too nice 03:05 SHADOWS NOT DEAD? 03:05 no 03:05 We had a fight today 03:05 I thought dz 03:05 and shadow left 03:05 Was shadow 03:06 I SWEAR IT WASNT ME 03:06 I thought dz waa shadow 03:06 * Itisthekawaiigirl collapases from anxiety 03:06 DONT PUT THIS SHIT ON ME KORRA 03:06 I think those two other people who was talking to us was him too 03:06 the one that told us he was dead 03:06 well, im going to leave here, seeing that SOMEONE doesn't want to accept that im scared of a strong asf bastard 03:06 Don't look at me I only do that to my friend once 03:07 and thinks im just being the bitch for fun! 03:07 Or twice 03:07 so sorry korra, but i don't think i'll be coming back. 03:07 NO 03:07 STAY 03:07 I LEFT FOR 1 SEC TO REFRESHAND JOIN THE HOSPITAL WIFI BUT ALSO REMEMBER, I ONLY HAVE MY PHONE R N. I ALSO REMEMBER BANNING WANK. I KNOW IT WASNT ME 03:07 We are only looking at all sides. 03:07 I want to believe you 03:08 Same 03:08 but we have questions 03:08 what are you talking about Corpsey 03:08 I believe him 03:08 don't 03:08 we know Shadow 03:08 if you were not pranking us as WANK tonight, why did you want Teiko's real name? 03:10 Why would he prankk us 03:10 He has no motive 03:10 and the way wank said that Shadow wasn't dead that he was at the hospital alive 03:10 me and him had a fight today 03:10 So 03:10 ^ 03:10 and he was kicked 03:11 Ask her urself 03:11 it joined 03:12 and the way Wank knew your name 03:12 he doesn't but Shadow does 03:12 I dunno how WANK knew I was alive, THAT CREEPY AF 03:13 Shadow I cried so hard my head hurts so bad right now because of how much I cried 03:14 and that didn't talk let Wank 03:14 Look, I'm here ALIVE right now. As far as I'm concerned. I wanna stop wank. He is a stupid cunt who has no life. 03:14 Same 03:14 please don't say cunt 03:14 And shad pm 03:14 that word triggers me 03:15 Wank was too nice Wank is never nice 03:15 And yeah I hate that word 03:15 but Shadow wouldn't be too mean to us 03:16 I'd cuss of its neccasary 03:16 Mess what you mean is "Shadow would never be mean to us". 03:16 and the way Wank talked about the rape threat it was too off for someone saying sorry for a rape threat 03:17 What, he tried to say sorry? XD as if he meant it 03:18 Shadow would never be mean to us. Dude, i am sorry. can you blame us if we have some questions. 03:18 Where's Mess? 03:18 this is Mess 03:19 @Korra no 03:19 @Aiko hi 03:19 wait you knew this was me 03:19 in PM you knew 03:20 Never saw u in side chat 03:20 side bar thing 03:20 when I asked about quotev 03:20 you knew 03:20 i refreshed 03:20 + I forgot 03:20 * DZyR Haptic has bad memory now 03:21 lol 03:22 i think this accident was a mistake 03:22 how are we going to tell people your alive 03:22 Shadow om 03:22 Pm 03:22 i don't know 03:23 and Wank said he didn't get a message we were talking in PM when I was banned 03:23 From what? 03:23 quotev 03:23 I was begging him to leave us alone 03:24 really? Wow, he HAS to be lying 03:24 u wonder why I joined, saw him BAM infinite ban 03:25 Shadow I will forgive you if you just say it I'm not mad or anything I care to much about you to be mad 03:25 and he knew I called you Shadow 03:25 I PROMISE, I SWEAR ON MY FAMILY, IT WASNT ME ;( JUST STOP TRYING TO BLAME ME 03:26 so did the other two guys that was talking to us and they had a link to Demon light 03:26 a wiki only our friends know about 03:27 I told KJ, StrafeArmy, Zombies, Drove, Quove, Alf13, FM and SeanSmithisapro to join and sent them links 03:27 shadow, i believe you 03:27 that was yesterday Morning 03:27 Shadow your my brother I love you when I heard what happen it felt like someone tore out my heart 03:28 your my brother 03:28 and I thought you were gone 03:28 I believe you shadow. 03:28 Also pm 03:28 that I wasn't there to help you when you needed it the most 03:28 Mess, as I said before I banned this account ( I unbanned it ; p ) I said no matter what, I love you too. I would NEVER make you guys feel bad on purpose 03:29 I believe you 03:29 @Corpsey I am gonna stay in big chat 03:29 Okay sorry shad 03:30 It's ok 03:30 something is wrong about all of this 03:30 What? 03:30 about Wank something not ringing true 03:31 What's that? 03:31 everything WANK said/ 03:31 everything 03:31 the way he acted 03:31 i think WANK made it all up. 03:31 he would have went nuts 03:32 I don't think it was Wank 03:32 one of his friends? 03:32 No not one of them 03:32 i swear down, this must have happened when I was in Hospital and Ambulance 03:32 @Mess what do u mean? 03:33 one way I know it's not WANK is he didn't say S**t s**t f**k c**t 03:33 he always says that 03:33 I think it was someone one wikia 03:33 i k r. He always says it in the Threads 03:33 excatly 03:34 he said it on qutoev too 03:34 guys when I first came to this chat a few hours ago I was kicked by Brawl 03:34 hmm, I'm confused too. I may not have been there but I can try to help ok? 03:35 DONT SAY THAT NAME, PLEASE. HE MADE ME DO THIS 03:35 I feel bad 03:35 what do you mean Shadow 03:36 BRAWL MADE ME SHOOT MYSELF 03:36 COZ OF WHAT HE WAS SAYING 03:36 What did he say? 03:36 what did he say 03:36 Jyx 03:36 lol 03:37 guys one sec 03:37 He kept calling me an idiot in main chat and in PM he called me a stupid idiot who has no life. That's what pissed me off 03:38 mess and i figured out something 03:38 Yes? What's that? 03:39 hold one 03:39 on* 03:39 03:39 03:40 Ok 03:41 hi mess 03:43 I died 03:44 I almost did 03:45 Shadow 03:45 I am sorry we accused you 03:45 yes 03:45 its ok, I understand 03:45 * Aiko Sakamaki hugs 03:45 * DZyR Haptic hugs 03:46 * Korra Misses JANE the Killer 2 hugs as well 03:46 * Messenger misses family friends and quotev hugs 03:46 * DZyR Haptic group hugs 03:48 People die n join 03:50 nooooo 03:58 where is Korra?! 04:07 hes not here still... 04:07 Yep? 04:07 where is korra? 04:07 I cant find him... 04:07 did he leave? 04:08 Ugh I'm so nonfunctional right now. 04:08 I said "Yep?" 04:08 Idk where Korra is, 04:08 ;-; 04:10 ;-; 05:09 hi back 05:17 Help, I'm banned from that Demons light wiki. 05:17 Brawl did it of 6 months 06:57 hello? 06:57 Hello, Silver. 06:57 hi 06:57 where'd korra go 06:58 He is in Central Community Chat. 06:59 ok 06:59 thanks 06:59 i am here 07:18 silverstar? 07:59 korra 07:59 i'm here 07:59 i'm sorry 07:59 i...... 08:12 Hello, Mirski 08:13 Hello, Korra. 2017 04 04